coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9708 (4th March 2019)
Plot David relives Kylie's death as he cradles Shona. However, the paramedic can't find a wound - the blood is Clayton's. Shona suffers from shock after stabbing her son. Clayton is rushed to hospital, with the Platts following on. Shona gives the police a statement. Geoff follows Brian's advice and arranges a night out with Yasmeen. When he suggests going back to No.6 afterwards, she paints on a smile, clearly unhappy with the idea. Gary doesn't want to re-employ Seb as he's a liability. Sarah makes a case for him. David is relieved that his ordeal is over. Shona can't cope with what she's done and thinks she's just like Clayton. Ali is surprised when Ryan tells him he's a good doctor. Craig is smitten with Lolly. Kate forgets a date with Rana as Lolly holds her up at Speed Daal. David is conflicted as he wants Clayton to die but knows that his death will destroy Shona. Gary offers to employ Seb on a freelance basis at £5.90 an hour. Seb refuses to work for a pittance. Faye argues with him for letting his pride make his decisions. Claudia starts a petition against the bail hostel. Gary signs it and accuses Billy of getting off on befriending criminals when he shows his disapproval. Paul is angered by the comment. Shona is told she won't be charged as it was self-defence. Clayton is stable after surgery. Shona realises that Clayton isn't her boy anymore and decides not to see him again. She gives David back the money she took. At Speed Daal, Lolly tops up the soft drinks with vodka and gets drunk with Kate. Sarah takes Seb's side against Gary. Gary gives in and agrees to pay the lad the same as before. Rana finds a tipsy Kate and Lolly planning her wedding. Yasmeen spots the vodka bottle and is unimpressed to hear that Geoff turned a blind eye. Back home, David tells Nick he plans to propose to Shona. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia Guest cast *DS Smith - Tina Harris *Negotiator - Liam McMahon *Paramedic - Rachel Priest *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison *Lolly - Katherine Pearce *Surgeon - Claire Fox Places *Coronation Street *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - A&E reception and examination cubicle *Deserted building on Port Lane - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shona and Clayton are rushed to A&E; and Rana is annoyed when she finds a drunk Kate and Lolly in Speed Daal making wedding plans. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,349,901 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes